


Hello My Old Heart

by dogheaven



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bath Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogheaven/pseuds/dogheaven
Summary: "And although he didn’t need to sleep, curled around Taako in their bed, his skin still warm from his bath, he felt more content than he had in a long time -- something he was starting to get used to being around Taako. It was nice."it's literally just soft Taakitz porn  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Hello My Old Heart

 

“When you said you’d ‘take care of me,’ this really isn’t what I was picturing.” 

Despite his affronted tone, Kravitz’s lips betrayed a serene smile as he leaned against the edge of the porcelain tub, Taako’s oven-temperatured hands massaging some sort of citrus-smelling oil into his shoulders. It hurt -- it hurt a lot, having someone press deep into his knotted muscles, but the relief from the sore back felt so good. 

“Yeah, well. We’ll get to  _ that  _ in a bit, kemosabe. Right now it’s chill time for you.” Kravitz could  _ hear  _ the smarmy grin in Taako’s voice, and a thrill of that promise ran ticklishly down from his spine to his toes. 

If Taako noticed that barely-there shiver, he didn’t say anything. 

Instead, he ran his hands across the tense muscles of Kravitz’s back, over his neck, pushing his braids to the side as he slid his palms across his jaw, down his chest. 

He was so warm, hands like lava as they traced along Kravitz’s skin, smelling sickly sweet with whatever creams and oils Taako was using. The stack of bottles that sat along the edge of the tub were unreadable to Kravitz, but god did they smell delicious, spicy and homey and comfortable. He used his spindly thumbs to knead hard into the fleshy bit under his shoulder blades, press hard into the space on either side of his spine. He moved so slowly, so methodically, it felt to Kravitz like he was committing every bit of his skin to memory. 

If undead humans could purr, Kravitz thinks he would sound like a lawn mower right about now. 

Taako paused his ministrations against his back and tilted Kravitz’s head to the side and kissed his neck, lightly at first. It made Kravitz smile as he drank in the affection, his belly as warm as the water he sat in, like a hot cup of tea and a hug all at once. 

Taako hummed above him, his long braid brushing Kravitz’s wet skin as he pulled closer, his teeth brushing the sensitive skin now behind Kravitz’s ear in a silent question of permission. 

Gladly, Kravitz granted it, tilting his head to allow his lover more access as he put his hand over Taako’s. 

He heard the elf breathe in, slowly, and then he was up and close against him, kissing and licking softly, like he was cleaning Kravitz, tongue and lips plump and warm and perfect as he trailed his way from the nape of his neck to his clavicle, and Kravitz didn’t dare even breathe in fear of Taako stopping. 

His corporeal form --  _ felt --  _ things, but it was still strange and new and a little bit alien when he had occupied the body of a skeleton for so long. Having skin and hair and scars and blood felt, well,  _ wrong  _ in some ways when something  _ soft  _ brushed him or he was allowed to pat Angus’s hair or feel the smooth grain of wood in one of Magnus’s crafts. There were so many things in the world that he hadn’t experienced in so long under the Raven Queen. He wasn’t used to  _ feeling  _ so much, and he had so many opportunities -- it felt like cheating, almost. 

His absolute favorite sensation, though, was Taako’s touch. Their slightly-sweaty hands clasped together; the thick strands of his silky hair as he helped Taako braid it; the glassy edge of Taako’s nail polish; his soft breaths as he mediated close against him; his tongue, wet and warm and  _ present  _ against Kravitz’s skin -- like now, as Taako found that one soft spot underneath his ear and suckled gently, not really intending to leave a bruise but instead just make his toes curl. 

And Kravitz loved it -- loved him. 

And like he couldn’t stand it anymore -- really, he couldn’t stand the distance between them and the not-enough feeling of Taako touching him, Kravitz pulled the elf closer, as he turned backwards, pressing their mouths together softly with a barely-there whimper in the back of his throat, his wet hands curling around the back of Taako’s soft, soft hair. The elf’s ears flicked in surprise, but then he was pressing forward and back with a fervor to match Kravitz’s own, his sweet smelling hands abandoning their travels across his skin as they pulled the reaper closer by his hair. 

And they kissed like that -- warm and wanting and drinking each other in, playfully, but with an edge of urgency and lust, until Taako pushed forward again, taking Kravitz’s bottom lip between his sharp elf teeth and giving him a light nip, effectively puncutating the end of that period. 

Kravitz pulled back easily, eyes soft and hazy and tepid as he blinked at Taako, who was surveying him over as if deciding what to do with him. His tongue poked out of his mouth subconsciously and he just barely licked his lip.

After a long pause, he snapped his fingers and the water around Kravitz heated back up from lukewarm to  _ almost  _ hot and his skin prickled as steam rose lazily around him. Taako grinned. 

“Back to the original plan, then?” Kravitz asked. He meant for it to sound salacious, but it came out as barely a whisper, his throat thick now with that  _ look  _ Taako was giving him. 

In answer, the elf turned Kravitz around, his back to Taako, and cupped his chin over Kravitz’s shoulder. He hummed, his smile pressed against Kravitz’s jaw as his polished nails left a little scratchy trail along his back. 

His hands slid over his shoulders and down his front, giving both his nipples a light squeeze on his way down (Kravitz just barely squeaked at that) and then cupping his sex just barely, his touch light as a feather under the water (Kravitz  _ definitely  _ squeaked at that). 

“Just chill with me, bubela,” Taako whispered, his breath thick and heavy and sweet against Kravitz’s throat. He seemed half-distracted as the both of them watched his hand, his long fingers spending their time brushing up and down his labia, Kravitz’s breathing turning heavier as arousal woke up more headily in his belly. The soft touches felt nice, sure, but they were  _ maddening,  _ Taako watching his expression for just the barest change in expression. 

As Kravitz was just starting to get frustrated with the lack of friction, Taako changed tactics, his palm grinding into Kravitz’s cock, firm and solid and  _ there  _ for him to press up into. Kravitz let out a little groan, grabbing at Taako’s arm to hold him in place as he humped his hips up, want pooling in his belly as he chased that delicious taste of an orgasm. 

Taako seemed content to let him do that for a few minutes before retrieving his other arm, humming a little as he let go of Kravitz’s cunt -- much to the reaper’s chagrin. 

His dissatisfaction was brief, however, because then Taako was kneading the soft give of his pecs, rolling his nipples in that light way Kravitz melted for. Now he couldn’t help but whimper, his eyes closed as he breathed in and out, Taako’s attention the only thing he could comprehend. 

“Good?” Taako asked. He tried to sound aloof, detached, but Kravitz could hear that barely-there waver that meant Taako was most definitely doing this for Kravitz’s benefit and wanted the a-okay. 

“Yeah,” he breathed back, his head lilting against the edge of the tub. His chest heaved and Taako kneaded more heavily, hands squeezing him hard like a lump of bread dough. 

And then it was too much and not enough at once, and he gripped the elf’s wrists silently. Taako’s hands disappeared immediately, thinking something was wrong. Kravitz smiled at that, at how  _ perfect  _ Taako was when it came to consent. Nothing was wrong this time, thought. 

He pressed the side of his face into Taako’s soft ear, the jewlery there cold and sturdy against his skin. He was flushed, he knew, his dark skin reddened and warming to the temperature of the water. He breathed in the scent of Taako’s expensive shampoo for a moment as he lowered the elf’s hands back to his cunt, hips shifting in a silent want. He didn’t want to make eye contact with him for this -- he didn’t like asking  _ directly  _ for things. 

He heard Taako smirk playfully against him and he kissed his cheek, too chaste for the situation, but gladly started in on circles against Kravitz’s clit -- soft slow at first, just the way he liked it. His other hand dipped down lower, teasing at his entrance.

Kravitz was having none of it. He pushed his hips up against him. Taako laughed, light and airy, but obliged, sinking one of his long fingers into the reaper’s cunt, other hand picking up speed as he jacked off his boyfriend. 

“ _ Fuck.”  _

“You okay, there, sweetheart?” 

“Yeah, I --  _ yeah _ .”

Kravitz breathed out slowly through his nose, trying to keep his composure over his indignant little squeaks as Taako brought him closer to the edge with each little circle against him. He was warm, he was wet -- he was  _ wanted,  _ and as Taako murmured sweet little nothings into his ear, urging him to come, there were those three lovely little words mixed in -- the three words Kravitz had said countless times over these months but Taako rarely gifted back -- and his heart lifted higher than the moon, and he peaked and tumbled, whining pitifully as he ground deeply into Taako’s still-thrusting fingers. 

And it took him a long moment to regain his composure, and as he caught his breath Taako went and got him a towel. “All good, my man?” 

“Yes, very.” 

Kravitz sat on the edge of the tub as Taako dried him off, feeling a little bit silly as a grown ass man being toweled off like a little kid. But he was warm and dry, and Taako smiled so fondly at him (trying, and failing, to pass it off as a  _ coy  _ smile), that Kravitz found it hard in himself to care. 

And although he didn’t need to sleep, curled around Taako in their bed, his skin still warm from his bath, he felt more content than he had in a long time -- something he was starting to get used to being around Taako. It was nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> yyyrahh im just a lonely trans gay. title from The Oh Hellos 
> 
> my art blog is @marzipan-s, come look at my taakitz drawings? :D
> 
> kudos and comments feed me my much needed writing juice <3<3


End file.
